Often trips, particularly business trips, must be planned far in advance of the departure date. In some cases, it may happen that at the time of the trip, people that a traveler wants to meet with may be in the same area as the traveler. However, because no meeting has been scheduled to occur during the trip, a traveler may be unaware of the proximity of the people that he or she potentially wants to meet.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for a chance meeting planner that helps arrange meetings with people that a traveler may be interested in meeting but whose travel plans he was not aware of when the trip was planned, so he did not schedule a meeting with them during his trip.